


#6: "Soft"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [17]
Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Jensen can fall asleep basically anywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts

Jensen can fall asleep basically anywhere. The ability to go from wide awake to basically comatose in three minutes or less, even in the most adverse of sleeping situations - say, for example, a transport truck going full tilt through the desert, with the added background noise of a nearby drone strike - is basically his super-power (not a very useful one, but not everyone can end up as Spider-man, Magneto, or Captain America.)

Still, even though he _can_ (and has) slept quite well actually in places including - but certainly not limited to - shipping containers, cargo holds, dingy river boats, and desert foxholes in sandstorms; he much, _much_ prefers a nice, soft bed.

Particularly when that bed is filled with Cougar.

He doesn’t even care that Cougar asleep - genuinely, deeply asleep, like he so rarely is - is one part starfish, flinging himself all across the mattress, practically spinning on his head; and one part octopus, winding himself around Jensen with every available limb. He likes Cougar best when he’s warm and soft, lightly snoring, with his hair all over his face. It’s as rare and beautiful a thing as a completely bug-free piece of code.

Honestly, he’d love to stay awake and enjoy it, if only he wasn’t so fucking tired.


End file.
